


I Was Good

by hackediphone



Series: depraved appetite [1]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little, Alien Sex, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Bottom Armitage Hux, Crossover, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eggs, Filthy, Kind of Plot, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Yautja, mentions eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackediphone/pseuds/hackediphone
Summary: Hux takes a monster cock and Ren is nothing but supportive.Because I love these two and they need more Yautja in there lives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Other(s)
Series: depraved appetite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I Was Good

How Hux found himself in front of a 7ft tall humanoid creature he had no idea. Its large body crowded above him with large biceps and muscle Hux had never seen. Its whole body was massively full of taunt muscles and tusk protruding from its mouth with reptilian greenish skin. It spoke in clicks and nips.

“I believe it’s their mating season General.” Ren said slowly behind Hux. With a scoff he took a small step back when the large beast moved in closer. Hux could feel it inhaling his scent. 

“Well for fucks sake do something Ren.” Hux barked out as the mass of muscle began to purr at him. “It fucking purrs.” Was this thing trying to mate him? Hux threw a disgusted look at Ren.

“It purrs just like Millicent! I think he likes you Hux.” A few clicks from the monster and it started to nuzzle at Hux’s neck bone. “Holy shit, I think it wants to fuck you.” Ren’s smile was all Hux needed to know about what was to come next.

Hux jerked back only to be roughly met with a loud roar and strong hands encircling his body. Hux was absolutely livid no way was he fucking this thing. No matter how nice its body felt against his own.

“Get this fucking thing off me REN! Now!” Hux moved more only to have the monsters grasp tighten and more nuzzles to his neck. It’s sharp talons from its mouth nipping and pulling at Hux’s color relieving the smooth juncture of his neck. “Ren, I swear to fucking god! “Hux let out a small moan when he felt the slick tongue grace his collar bone. Why was it feeling so good? He was feeling dizzy and almost high.

“Its releasing pheromones.” Ren said casually as if Hux wasn’t endanger of being totally fucked by this ravenous creature. 

Ren had taken a seat under a large tree and watch as Hux shifted in the monster’s arms.

“When I get out of here, I will be fucking murdering you.” Hux’s made the mistake of taking his eyes off the humanoid beast and the monster tripped him so he toppled onto the ground. Its hard body mounted above him Hux could feel its cock along his backside.

“Not my fault you are so lovely General.” Ren snickered, Hux let another small moan as the monster rubbed his cock into the lump General’s ass. “You act like we’ve never had filthy and disgusting sex before Hux. Remember the time I fucked you with the Ovipositor? Remember the way the eggs filled your belly? Now you can have a real monster cock inside you. Do you think this one lays eggs?”

“Or it will eat me after it fucks me!” Hux grounded out as his cock burst to life with Ren’s filthy mouth and the monsters hard body pressing into him.

Hux was so fucking hard that he left like he was going to shatter. Ren talking the way he was had Hux ready to spill his seed. He knew Ren loved to fuck Hux in the most interesting ways. The egg dildo was Ren’s idea, he kept whispering in Hux’s ear how lovely it would be to watch Hux birth his children. Now Ren wanted to watch Hux get impaled on some alien cock. He was a kinky bastard. 

Hux always seemed to cave to him, fucking child. He knew Ren wouldn’t let the creature fuck him if he didn’t give Ren the okay. Ren seemed to always know what it was Hux truly needed. Perhaps it was the Forced but Ren was so in tuned with Hux’s wants and desires. He was form fitting to Hux’s soul, Ren always talked about their bond and how it made Ren feel full and gave him power.   
Hux started straight into Ren’s dark eyes and nodded giving Ren the okay for the beast to continue.

The smile on Ren’s face was worth it. Hux knew he was done for from the first moment Ren fucked him on the bridge after all the others cleared the deck. He’s fucked Hux so hard he left it for days after. Hux’s had been hooked on Ren, both hooked on each other.

Now they ran the First Order together as lovers and rulers. Something Hux wouldn’t have thought possible. 

Hux snapped back to the present as the monster pulled at Hux’s tights until they pooled around his ankles. The monster used two hands to pull open Hux’s cheeks. His hole pink and puckered from Ren’s earlier abuse on the shuttle. Hux still had Ren’s come inside him. They’d stopped at this garbage planet to clean up, instead Hux found himself about to be drilled by the monster’s cock.

Hux reached into his coat pocket removing a small bottle and coated his fingers with lube as reached around to work his hole with his fingers. No way was he going to let that thing tear him. The monster made cooing noises and ticks as Hux worked his fingers, his eyes never leaving Ren’s. 

After a few minutes the monster became impatient and pushed Hux’s hands away. Its hand pushed Hux’s head into the dirt and its over large hand aligned its cock with Hux’s hole. It was fucking huge. Massive and Hux found himself weeping as the tip made its way into Hux’s heat. 

“That’s it Hux. Take it. Take it all for me.” Ren’s voice was all the blessing Hux needed. He opened his body, moaning when the beast finally pushed all the way inside. “You are doing so well Hux.”

“S’ too big.” Hux bit out a moan. “I’ll break, oh fuck.” The beast snapped its hips forward and Hux could almost feel its pushing into his stomach. It was beyond anything he ever felt. His whole body was on fire and it was painful but blissfully pleasurable. 

The beast growled and began to burrow deeper into Hux, its hips moving or erratic. Its body plastered over Hux while holding him in place. Hux knew the beast wouldn’t last much longer. He was so fucking close his own cock was standing painfully against his pale stomach.

A few more seconds and the monster let out a loud roar and spilled itself in Hux over flowing in him and spilling out. Hux was moaning and his eyes were stained with tears as he mumbled in coherent please. 

It happened fast one second the beast was above him emptying itself into Hux and the next it was sliced clean in half with its cock still imbedded in Hux’s body. Ren’s saber igniting the forest surroundings, Hux was warmed by the display.

“What the fuck Ren! I was so fucking close. You couldn’t have allowed me to cock? Also, its cock is still in me, so gross.” Hux fumed but before he could get another word Ren was on him. He pushed the monster’s body gently from Hux’s and cupped Hux’s jaw.

“You did so beautifully, absolutely stunning. You’ve never taken anything that big before. So much cum you have in you.” Ren kissed Hux then, slipping his tongue between Hux’s lips. Using his gloved hands, he wiped Hux’s eyes. “I’m going to fuck you now Hux.”

“God yes, please Ren.” Hux pulled Ren to him lips never leaving his. 

Ren nodded and removed his cock from his trousers. He aligned himself Hux’s hole still went and filled with cum. They both moaned loudly as Ren impaled Hux on his hard cock before slowly pulling out till just the tip. Cum from Hux’s previous encounter mixed with Ren’s old cum from earlier. It was all so debauched and depraved like a sinful gift granted by the Gods of this Universe. Hux was the forbidden fruit that brought out Ren’s sickest fantasies.

Hux loved every single bit of it. He welcomed Ren’s depravity and nefarious actions, he enjoyed being taken in whole by Ren. From laying eggs in his belly to fucking a huge alien humanoid Hux wanted it all. And now he has it. Ren’s cock pushing in and out of his velvet heat. Ren whisper how hard and wet Hux has become, the sluttiest General of the First Order. All of it was for Ren. 

“I’m going to cum Ren!” Hux’s cock was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

Ren quickened his pace then slamming hard and erratic, followed by slick wet sounds and Hux’s strained breathing. Ren was laying siege to Hux’s prostate and he found himself shooting strings of cum all over his chest. It was the first time an orgasm hit Hux by surprise.

“That’s it my General. Now take my seed and bear my children.” Ren groaned harshly as his cock spurred and with a few deeper shallow thrust Ren released his cum alongside his alien counterpart. Hux’s belly seemed to swell more his newly added load of cum. Ren’s cock pulsed and they laced there fingers together. Ren mumbled sweet words into Hux’s ear and the General cooed at the feel of having Ren so close to him.

“I’ll fuck you in every sacred Jedi Temple I find Hux. I will fill you with my seed and keep you by my side every night.” Ren sucked a small bruise into Hux’s neck. “You will never escape me.” 

Hux laughed aloud, “You’re allowing me to defile a sacred temple and giving me amazing euphoric sex, why in god’s name would I ever try to escape you.” Hux took Ren’s face in between his hands. “You and me Ren till the end of time.”

“Even after time stops.” Ren kissed him again. Full and sensual like Ren was trying to steal Hux’s essence and keep it with him forever. “I’ll find away.”

Hux smirked into Ren’s mouth and pulled his head back. “I do love this romantic side you show only to me Ren.” Hux laid flat on his back running his hand through Ren’s hair, “I really need to wash all this cum out of me. I still can’t believe I let that thing fuck me” Hux laughed at the thought of how crazy Ren makes him.

“You looked amazing as it released inside of you.” Easing himself out of Hux, Ren pulled a cloth from his coat and wiped as best he could for Hux. He then tucked himself away and pulled of Hux’s tights before lifting him off the ground.

“I think you gained a few pounds from all that seed inside you.” Ren jokingly kissed the top of Hux’s forehead.

Hux swatted Ren away, “Oh shut up. This is all your fault.”


End file.
